


Day Twenty - Treasure

by rhyol1te



Series: Rhyolite's Writuary 2020 [20]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhyol1te/pseuds/rhyol1te
Summary: Gavroche and his brothers discuss how they're going to hunt for treasure.
Series: Rhyolite's Writuary 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590367
Kudos: 5
Collections: Writuary 2020





	Day Twenty - Treasure

Gavroche lies back in his nest, and thinks of what he can say to set the two boys he's found at ease.

"We can look for treasure," he says. "At the end of the rivers, where the sewers flow out to sea -"

"Ick," the older of the two boys says. The other doesn't say anything, just stares at Gavroche, wide-eyed.

"It is kind of gross," Gavroche says, and pulls a roll out of his pocket, "but it's worth it! Sometimes people drop things, and they go out into the sewers, and then smart people like us can pick them up, and voila! Treasure!"

"I don't want to touch poop," the older boy says around a mouthful of bread.

"You don't have to! We'll use a stick - pull one from someone's garden, maybe, there's lots of apple trees with branches hanging over the walls of gardens this time of year, and then we can eat the apples _and_ find treasure."

The boys mull over the idea of apples and treasure.

"Can we have cheese, too?" the older one asks. "We could eat apples and cheese while we search for our treasure."

Gavroche wonders where on Earth he's going to get cheese. "Of course we can," he says. "It'll be a proper feast. Now, go to sleep! Rats don't bite when you're asleep."

**Author's Note:**

> ... I have no idea if this would be possible.
> 
> Comments and kudos make me super happy! <3


End file.
